


Favourite

by onesquishedcat



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3478103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onesquishedcat/pseuds/onesquishedcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A late night routine becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't quite written this series in order, so be aware of that..

_There is a reason Jongup is his favourite._

 

Himchan waits twenty minutes after Yongguk calls lights out and the other members fall asleep to sneak out from beneath his blanket. Tip-toeing carefully, he finds Jongup’s bunk in the dark and places a hand on his arm.

 

When the boy starts, Himchan shushes him quietly.

 

“Come with me.” He murmurs, backing away as the younger moves to follow him.

 

Always so obedient.

 

They make it to the living room without being detected, and Himchan doesn’t hesitate to push Jongup down on the couch. He can just dimly make out Jongup’s features, the only light being that of the one over the stove in the kitchen.

 

It’s not like he needs to see, but just once it would be nice.

 

He presses his lips to Jongup’s quick enough that the boy can only gasp, and then Himchan is between his legs on the floor, hands already slipping beneath his sweat pants.

 

“Hips up, Jongup-ah..”

 

The dancer rolls them up and Himchan yanks his pants down and off his ankles, dropping them aside as he brings his hands back to the toned thighs on either side of his head.

 

“You did so well today, Jongup-ah..”

 

Sliding his hands up, Himchan wraps them around surprisingly slim hips and presses kisses down those beautiful chocolate abs. His tongue slithers over the firm muscle and he can hear Jongup groan above him, a small hand landing gently on his head.

 

“H-Hyung..”

 

Moving his hands down to massage the inside of Jongup’s thighs, Himchan hums. “Keep quiet, Jongup-ah,” He reminds, “We don’t want the others to interrupt us, do we?”

 

He guesses the younger shakes his head, because the hand on his head starts pressing him down again.

 

And Himchan isn’t going to refuse him.

 

Resuming where he left off, the darker-haired ulzzang shifts lower on the floor to take the teenager’s half hard cock into his mouth, lips pulled back over his teeth. He goes slowly but progressively, one of his hands wrapped around the base until he can fight the reflex and return it to the dancer’s thigh.

 

Jongup’s sharp intake of breath as he hits the back of Himchan’s throat has the older man’s toes curling against the carpet.

 

Something about each slip up sends hard arousal spiralling through him.

 

Swishing his tongue along the underside, Himchan hollows his cheeks and hums.

 

The hand in his hair tightens considerably until it’s almost painful.

 

_Everyone is under the assumption that Jongup is sweet and innocent._

 

For the most part, that’s true.

 

But then there’s that part of him that comes out when he’s on stage – powerful and ruthless.

 

A complete 180, Himchan can feel that same unrestrained power as the younger boy’s hand forces his head up and down in his lap, and when he begins to moan, how the dancer’s hips begin to roll up from the couch, until he’s relentlessly fucking Himchan’s face.

 

And Himchan lets him.

 

No one will ever understand the satisfaction he gets from hearing each bitten back moan and low whine, of knowing that he’s the one that gets to see the younger lose his ever smiling mask and just completely let go.

 

Dropping his hands completely, Himchan shoves one down his own shorts, knowing Jongup is already close with the way his hips struggle to keep the fast hard pace he’s set, and it won’t be long before he’s cumming down the older man’s throat.

 

Himchan hums again, hoping the vibrations will be enough, and a spark of heat shoots down his spine when Jongup lets go and instead grabs either side of his head, his hips stuttering.

 

“H-hyung..C-Come here please..”

 

Himchan looks up in surprise when Jongup tugs him upward, letting him go with a soft sound. He all but stumbles into his lap, legs uncooperative as he folds them on either side of Jongup’s waist.

 

This is new.

 

Jongup doesn’t give him a chance to protest as he kisses him hard, fingers digging into the skin of Himchan’s upper arms. “Without your boxers, hyung..” He breathes when he breaks the kiss, and it’s Himchan’s turn to inhale deeply, sucking in his lower lip.

 

He hesitates. “Jongup-ah..”

 

Jongup smiles, and kisses him again. “Trust me, hyung.”

 

And Himchan does. More than he knows he should.

 

Standing again, Himchan shoves his shorts down until they are nothing but a pool at his feet, and then arranges himself back in Jongup’s lap, arms locking around the younger boy’s shoulders. Jongup captures his mouth again as he wraps a hand around them both, jerking them off as Himchan curls in against him to smother his moans against the boy’s shoulder.

 

“J-Jongup..”

 

Jongup hums against his ear, pulling the flesh between his lips as he speeds up his hand.

 

“Himchanniehyung..”

 

He breathes and Himchan shudders in his lap, hips bucking up into Jongup’s fist.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, hyung? Do you want me to ram into you so hard you feel it for days?”

 

His voice is still soft, just a bit rough, and Himchan whimpers as he presses his forehead to Jongup’s neck, shifting his grip to the back of the couch as his hips lose their rhythm.

 

“Mm, hyung..You want me to screw you so hard you can’t remember your own name?”

 

Himchan whines and feels his body tense as he gets close, chanting the younger dancer’s name beneath his breath. “Jonguppie..Jongup, oh fuck, Jongup..”

 

Jongup continues to whisper dirty things against Himchan’s ear as the older erupts over them both, his moan smothered as he presses his mouth to Jongup’s throat. Jongup follows close behind, his low groan making Himchan shake harder in his lap.

 

That was one of the most intense orgasms he’s ever had.

 

Himchan is still trembling when he comes down from his high, curling in against Jongup as the loss of adrenaline makes him sleepy. He can’t really help the soft murmur that leaves him when a hand slides into his hair, gently sifting through the sweaty strands.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Jongup whispers, his other hand rubbing his back. “Let’s get cleaned up and go to bed.”

 

Reluctantly Himchan nods and slides from Jongup’s lap, holding a hand out for the teenager. Jongup takes it, and they both stumble into the bathroom, quietly closing the door.

 

They don’t say anything as Himchan washes his hands and Jongup wipes down his chest, though their eyes meet and the younger gives Himchan a tired smile. Jongup pats him on the back as he walks toward the door.

 

“Jongup-ah..”

 

Jongup turns to look at Himchan, seeing him leaning against the counter, nibbling his lip. “Yes, hyung?”

 

Himchan looks at the floor. “Jongup-ah, I..”

 

Jongup smiles, walking forward to place a hand on Himchan’s cheek. When he raises his head, Jongup presses a lasting kiss to his lips.

 

“I know, hyung. I know.”

 

Himchan smiles.

 

_There is a reason Jongup is his favourite._

 

“Now let’s go to bed. You and your beauty sleep.”

 

“Yah! Jonguppie!”

 

Jongup’s smile is cheeky as he presses another kiss to Himchan's mouth.  
  
 _I love you too, hyung._


End file.
